Kitto Wasuranai
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: Aku plans to create the perfect soldier, the perfect assassian to rid himself of the Samurai, but does he know what he's getting himself into. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kitto Wasuranai  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own SJ, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone Warnings: New charas, violence Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site) *Notes* First story in the Children's series Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights when I run low on souls. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! o_O;;;; 'blah blah' - indicating thought ~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
He was surrounded. They were everywhere, like a giant circle of hatred all aimed at him. The warrior lifted his oil covered sword above his head and let his ebony gaze drift over each robotic enemy. He breathed deeply; inhaling the spilt gore across the once peaceful plains and shifted his feet, crouching further down. He tightened his grip on the sleek black and gold handle of his weapon and with a flash of black metal, the enemy attacked.  
  
The rushed him him like a colony of ants, darting back and forth between and over the low rocks of that covered the ground. The warrior narrowed his eyes and with a cry of retribution, attacked. The Japanese man surged into the cluster of metallic insects, bringing his sword down and slashing through all who were in reach of his blade. Black blood rose in waves and washed over the fighting warrior who ignored the foul smelling oil and continued his onslaught of damage.  
  
Unbeknownst to the fighting warrior, a dark demon watched from his castle of hatred and despair. Sable orbs narrowed in such at the flickering screen surrounded by wicked flames. The formidable shadow tightened his gnarled fingers into fists with each passing moment, sharp fangs grinding down on each other. Anger, hatred and wraith hung in the air, curling around the powerful form like a serpent ready to strike.  
  
They flocked from the left, swarming from the right, baring down on top. The samurai destroying all. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and his blood roared in his ears, blocking out everything but the task at hand. The shinning blade cut through a metallic insect severing it in two, black blood stained the rich brown floor of the earth.  
  
The warrior jumped nimbly over a robotic bug, neatly cutting it in two. Landing, he crouched down and swung his leg out knocking three ants to their backs. Their spindly legs waved frantically in the air to right themselves but quickly ceased movements when they were ripped from their bodies.  
  
The demon watched in silence as the warrior destroyed his army and still his anger rose, consuming him till it burned like fire. The demon rose to his feet letting out a violent howl of anger, his mighty castle quivering with the aftershocks of the outburst. He slumped back into his thrown and closed his black eyes listening to last bit of his army die with a groan. His lips curled in malice and a name hissed through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Samurai Jack."  
  
"Lord Aku," a timid voice spoke out. The demon turned his head to the black leathery minion that stepped from the shadows and was quickly dispersed with a blast from the black eyes, leaving nothing more then a pile of ashes. Sick pleasure filled laughter echoed through the dark castle from the shape shifter as his mood changed from sour to a meditative state, tapping the tips of his fingers together.  
  
His silent mental words seem to echo around him. 'Samurai Jack, once again you have defeated my army of robots. No matter how many I make, what size or how powerful they be, you always destroy them. How can I defeat you when you destroy every robot I have. There must be a way.' The demon dwelled on the plans of his army, how they were always being changed to accommodate the Japanese warrior's challenges.  
  
"I have created my army with the strength of the hells, the power of hundreds of scientists, even my own life and still the samurai suppresses them. I cannot keep up with the changes he makes. I need something more powerful but can change as the samurai does." Aku straightened himself and bared his animalistic fangs in a smile as if he uncovered a secret.  
  
"Neolar!," he shouted to the darkness. Before he could have the chance to close his mouth, a small tiny creature emerged from the shadows, stepping lightly over the charred remains of the unfortunate beast. His skin, a pale yellow, almost sickly looking, his hair stringy and thin, the same color as his flesh. His face gaunt, his solid white eyes sunken in, they leered at the demon before him, pointed ears reached towards the ceiling of the dark castle. He seemed to twitch every three seconds and constantly shifted from foot to foot. The creature wore a long gray robe, tattered, torn and soiled in many places. He quickly bowed, almost losing balance when he twitched again.  
  
"Yes my lord and master Aku," he hissed through rotten teeth. "You summoned me?"  
  
"Neolar," Aku repeated as if greeting an old friend. "My most trusted advisor of science." The creature bowed again, managing to stay up right. "I have an important project that only you can execute." The demon rose to his feet and strolled to the pale man.  
  
"Yes lord Aku. I humbly accept your commandments."  
  
"Build me an assassin that can change with time. Make it out of flesh and steal. A mind that can think and obey all orders. Soulless, for it need not know right and wrong. Can you fulfill my orders Neolar... or has your decrepit body taken over."  
  
"No my lord," the man bowed his head fully. "I shall commence right away on your demands." Neolar shifted and edged away from the demon who settled back in his thrown.  
  
His black eyes glared at the retreating warrior in his mirrored screen. "You may have won this time Samurai Jack but you will not avail again."  
  
I have returned to the world of SJ writing and hopefully I will do justice to the show by my small show of fandom. Yes, this chapter was short but it sets the plot into motion. So sit back and hopefully enjoy my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitto Wasuranai  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own SJ, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone   
Warnings: New charas, violence  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.  
*Notes* First story in the Children's series  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights when I run low on souls... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! o_O;;;;  
'blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
The creature; Neolar, staggered to a dark room. His gnarled hand reached for a small torch that blazed at the entrance. Taking a step into the darkness, he set the red and orange flames against a small channel, filled with clear liquid, carved into the wall. As soon as the torch touched the fluids, it exploded into raging blue flames, racing along the small passageway around the room. The chamber lit up as if the sun itself was trapped within it.   
  
Neolar squinted and covered his eyes at the sudden brightness.He seemed more edgy, shifting again but quickly regained some composure. He glanced around the room that was occupied with large tables and machinery. Two of the metal tables held small glass vials, beakers and test tubes filled with a multitude of colored liquids. Another held a box type metal, wire jutted out from the side while black ooze spilled from the bottom, tools strewn half hazardly along it. At the far wall, displayed other large tools and pieces of armory and one small table with metal restraints stood by itself in the middle of everything.  
  
The yellow creature raised a hand and banged it against a nearby table, three times he did so. Three figures moved from the shadows and into the light. Their metal black skin gleamed brightly, nothing more then mismatched robot men, made from extra parts.   
  
Neolar was an elderly man, by human standards he should have died a long time ago and yet he still lived and breathed, his shriveled heart beating to keep his mind alive. He wasn't the young man he used to be, time had been cruel, keeping him alive but slowly killing his body. He could no longer do the grunt work as he called it, so he simply built a few muscle robots to help him.  
  
"Ah there you are," he cried in what would have been a delighted tone if he hadn't ended it with a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth on the corner of his robe's sleeve and grinned, revealing missing and rotten teeth. "How are my children doing today?"  
  
The giant robots hummed with power, their red eyes staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Good, good," the old man crooned. "I have a special mission for you three. I want you to find me a host. A strong one, doesn't matter what race. They have to be able to fight in any circumstances. Brains are good too, but they need to be able to manipulate well. Now go!," Neolar yelled, pointing a bony finger to the door.  
  
The metal men rumbled out of the room, red gaze piercing through darkness. The slowly advanced through the large hallways and out into the land. Rolling through the surrounding forest, they made their way to a nearby city and unsuspecting citizens.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
"Fraging thiefs!," the fuzzy brown alien yelled, shaking one his five arms at the two retreating figures that ducked between the crowds of sellers and buyers of the large swamp meet. He raised a meat cleaver in his other hand and took off after them.   
  
"Split up," one figure shouted in a melodious tone from under the heavy blue cloak. The two separated, one carrying a bundle of apples, the other a loaf of bread. The apples disappeared between two venders while the loaf of bread kept it's straight course, weaving through the mob of people.   
  
The fruit ducked under a cart, the carrier breathing slowly under the dark green cloak. Icy blue eyes watched the three feet of the angry merchant run past, still shouting obscenities. Making sure he was gone, the apples ducked back out, heading in the direction of the bread.  
  
The fuzzy alien found the bread a few feet in front of him. "Stop that thief!" The person looked up at the surrounding merchants glaring at him and took a step back, clutching the small meal in his hands. Ice colored eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape route but the different mongers closed any means of escape, pressing in on him.   
  
A red apple sailed through the air, hitting a vendor over the head. Distracted for only a second, the bread carrier took off towards him, sliding between his legs and dashing after the apples. The two raced around a corner, through an alley and came face to face with the fuzzy and still angry trader. He thrashed the cleaver in the air.  
  
"If you give me my merchandise back, then I's wont cut both your hands off," he growled.  
  
The blue cloaked figure handed the loaf of bread to his partner and pushed back the hood of it. Eyes the color of frozen ice, glared at the man, surrounded by silver hair, tiny leaf shaped ears stood out amongst the fine strands of hair. Small frame hidden by the cloak, followed by lithe arms and legs that positioned themselves into a defense stance.  
  
For a moment the alien seemed baffled at the appearance of the child, no older then a decade. "Well I'll's be a fraging monkey's uncle, if it ain't one of them elven pups." His attitude shifted back to anger. "No matter, get over here kid, so I's can teach you a lesson."  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes and stood in front of the smaller cloaked figure. "Let us be, you fat old dullard."  
  
"What!?! What did you call me!," the alien screamed, turning red beneath the brow fuzz.  
  
"You heard me," the boy said. The figure behind him lifted a pale hand up and pushed back the hood revealing a little girl with the same colored eyes, elven ears and hair, braided into a long tail. She blinked slowly and set the food she carried on the ground.  
  
"Please sir," she spoke in a soft and harmonious voice. "We are hungry, we have no money. We do not wish to harm you. Please, let us pass in safety."  
  
"Now why in the hell would I do that?," the merchant sneered. "What are two little kids gonna do to me? Hurt me?" The alien laughed heartily.  
  
The boy smirked. "Precisely." In the blink of an eye he shifted to the left and towards the trader, kicking out with a thin leg. The limb connected just below the belt of the alien and he doubled over in pain, dropping the giant knife. A split second later, a silver braid drifted in front of his gaze then an elbow cracked him over his head and he collapsed to the ground and didn't move.  
  
The girl bent down and pressed a hand to the aliens thick neck, feeling the faint beating of his two hearts. She let out a thin breath of air and stood just as her brother bent to gather the food. "He is alive," she said.  
  
"Too bad," the boy answered vehemently, handing her the loaf of bread. "I should have aimed higher."  
  
"Koro," the girl warned. "Please, don't be like that."  
  
"Don't start with me Laila," the silver haired boy growled turning to the smaller child. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Koro frowned, more at himself then her. "There I go again," he said in a loud voice causing the girl to raise her head. "Being a simple minded Terran. Where are my manners." He gave his sister a lopsided grin who smiled and giggled.   
  
The elven boy's grin faded and become serious. "I am sorry Laila, I do not wish to become like that. We are the descendant of elves... ," his voice lowered with honor. "I should at least act like one." His ice blue eyes clouded with shame.  
  
Laila smiled softly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are doing a fine job brother. Our parents would be proud." The child's smile faltered slightly but remained bright.  
  
Koro turned himself away from his twin and said nothing. They both knew of their fate the moment they were brought into this grief stricken world. His anger sparked momentarily at their parents diverse races. They knew their people would never agree to such a lifestyle of Elf and Man and yet they rebelled against their cultures, breaking through boundaries that were not meant to be broken.  
  
"Koro?" His sister's soft yet persistent voice shook him from his thoughts and he smiled at her.  
  
"Come on Laila, we should leave soon before that creature wakes up, angrier then before. So..."The boy flung the small sack of apples over his shoulder and snatched a small piece of bread and popped it into his mouth. "Where shall we wander to next?"   
  
"Wherever the wind takes us," his sister answered. She slid the hood of her cloak back over her head, Koro doing the same, hiding their features from curious folk.  
  
The two trekked back through the alley, in silence until Laila gasped, dropping the bread. Her brother jerked his head up to see three large shadows standing before them at the end of the alley. Blood red eyes glared lifelessly at them. They moved forward, raising their metal clawed hands.  
  
Koro threw his sack of apples at the three figures, then whirled around, grabbing his sister by the arm. "Run!," he yelled pushing her forward.  
  
Laila needed no further encouragement. She took off, dropping the bread as she did so. Her bare feet flew over the cobblestone streets, her long blue cloak flying behind her, revealing a short dark brown tunic. She dared not to turn around for fear of the metal men, she could smell their dark stench of oil, baring down on them. Her brother was at her side, shouting in a foreign tongue.  
  
"Nornoro, raka an I hyaraya!" The words flowed together like a chorus of angels.  
  
The elven girl obeyed her brother's command and as soon as they burst through the end of the alley, she turned left while he went right. She heard the creaking of wheels behind and knew at least one of the metal robots was following her. She prayed all three of them did, giving her brother the chance to escape.   
  
She raced back to the main square of the town where the two had taken the food, back to the merchants. Laila knew they would not help, not after that little stunt she pulled. The grinding of gears were closer, she wouldn't be able to outrun them anymore, she'd have to stand and fight.  
  
The child made a beeline for a small cloth covered cart being pushed by an elderly man. At the last moment of colliding into it, she jumped up onto the wooden wheel, using it to flip herself over it. As she did so, she grabbed the tail end of the white material that covered the top and took it with her, ripping it from the roof.  
  
Landing, she whirled around and threw the fabric over the metallic man, shifting to the right as the blinded creature thrashed wildly. Laila gathered the remains of the cloth and circled the robot, binding him tightly within it. Using her body's momentum, she pulled the white cloth with her, toppling the giant over. He waved his arms violently, twisting to upright himself.  
  
Laila backed away and turned to the elderly peddler staring at the both of them in disbelief. She pulled the cloak around herself, bowing her head. "I am sorry, please forgive me of my destructive manner sir." She smiled softly, walking backwards. She bumped into something and paused, watching the old man's eye widen. She took a slow breath and lifted her head to stare into pulsing red eyes.  
  
Her mouth opened, but her voice was muffled by a large sack that covered her. She felt her world turn upside down and she was cast into darkness.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
Koro sprinted ahead of the robotic man, ducking around another corner. His ice colored eyes darted around him for any sign of his twin. He grew deeply worried about separating from her, and it began to affect his judgment of space around him. Rounding one more corner, a beam of wood jutted out from a building and he barely had enough time to duck, rolling to a stop. The boy crouched low at the advancing threat.   
  
'No more running,' he told himself. 'I hate to run. Time to face my enemy.'  
  
The metal man smashed through the beam, sharp splinters raining down on the elven boy. The red blood eyes hummed angrily at him. Black spindly arms reached for him, grabbing at air when the boy jumped high above him. His blue cloak floated down on the robot, blinding his view for a brief moment but that was all that was needed.  
  
Koro landed on the robotic hunter's shoulders, pinning the square shaped head between his bare feet. He twisted his body, falling backwards, taking the metal man's head with him. The creature fell forward, sparks spraying the child as he stood. He flinched at the sharp stings and grabbed his cloak from under the twitching machine.  
  
Straightening, he threw the blue material over his thin shoulders. His silent ice eyes glared at the fallen metal beast, black oil oozed from where his head was. The once red eyes, were now dull, no life sparked in them. A pathetic sight indeed.  
  
The elven boy blew a strand of hair from his eyes. " Quel esta," he whispered wryly. His ears twitched and he took a slow breath, feeling a dark presence behind him. He turned slowly, facing another robotic man, in his hands was a large burlap sack. Koro narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You don't understand," he said almost in a tone of pity. "You're already dead. You have no soul, you do not exist, therefore you will not be missed." He charged the robot, intending for a fight when to the left of him he saw a streak of black race towards him. Knowing there wasn't time, he closed his eyes, knowing pain would follow. The metal man collided violently with the boy, knocking the air from his lungs. Koro crumbled to the ground, gasping for air as he struggled to stand.  
  
He threw a glance at the oncoming robotic man before closing his eyes, knowing there would be pain followed by darkness.  
Sorry for the delay ppl, evil midterms, need I say more. But I'm back into writing. It seems watching LotR: FotR serveral time a da- er week has had a great influence on my writing. So, to not confuse ppl, Samurai Kat's chara Katalina Firehawk who is also elven is not related to mine, and vice versa for me ~_^ Heh, I just forgot SK's works which I might say are great and you should read her fanfics, had elves. Again I hope this does the show justice, I feel a bit rusty. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kitto Wasuranai  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own SJ, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone   
Warnings: New charas, little bit of violence, cursing, blood  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.  
*Notes* First story in the Children's series  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights when I run low on souls... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! o_O;;;;  
'blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
Neolar curled his body into a large chair, almost relaxing from his normal twitching and spastic ways. Beside him a small table piece together by scraps of metal carried a small chipped and stained cup. Next to it, an even dirtier looking pitcher held a light brownish liquid. The crippled man poured the liquid into the cup and sipped it. He closed his eyes and the bitterness faded away, his face softened and he fully relaxed, despite his looks he almost appeared angelic for a moment, a brief look of his past and then it was gone.  
The pitcher on the small inn table vibrated, indicating the return of his army children. They rumbled through the entrance just as Neolar staggered to his feet. The man ran his hands down his sides as if to smooth out invisible wrinkles. The two robotic men ground to a halt, one carrying a large sack in his arms.   
"You've returned so quickly my little ones." Neolar craned his neck up to look at the robots. "What's this? Where is you brother?" The metal men hummed in response. "Destroyed? That is sad." His words were tight but he showed no sign of his grief. "Show me what you have brought." Neolar shuffled over to a small cage in the corner of the room, near the table with the restraints and opened the door, it creaked in protest.  
The robot that held the sack, untied the top and opened it, dumping the contents inside the cage. Two tiny figures tumbled out in a mass of tangled limbs. They lay still, hidden by the large cloaks.  
"What is this!,' Neolar shrieked. "These are two children! What do you think you were doing bringing me two children?!? You imbeciles, I knew I should have built you with more brains." The man threw his hands up in the air. "What am I going to do now? I don't have time to go out and get a different host." He scanned the two children. "Lord Aku will definitely be displeased if I am late with his new assassin."  
The creature sighed, scratching his head as if to get rid of a severe itch. While he thought, his picked back up shifting from one foot to the other, which now seemed as though a habit rather then anything else. One of the children stirred; the female and rolled to her side, curling into a fetal position, taking her cloak the was still wrapped around her. She didn't wake even when Neolar let out a strange squeak and recoiled from the children, raising a hand in front of his face.  
You brought me elven children!," he turned back to his metal robots. He kicked one but it did no harm. "Take them back where you got them! Vile creatures." He spat then turned back to his metal children. "What?...I know they are strong my little one but you do not understand how powerful they can be."   
Neolar tugged at his hair painfully. "What to do, what to do," he mumbled to himself. "Cannot return them, not enough time, Lord Aku will be angry," he murmured incomplete thoughts. "So pure, ugly." He straightened.  
"Very well, we will use the boy. I shall keep the girl in case the boy does not come through. Come my children, your father needs his tools."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Laila coughed and curled to her side, pulling her legs tightly to her chest. Her mind wandered in and out of darkness and she thought she heard a voice but it was murky sounding, as if she was underwater. The air around her was cold and smelled of many foul things. She shivered, trying to wake from the darkness, her head ached as well as her chest. She vaguely remembered what happened. Something about dark shadows that smelled of death.  
She forced her eyes open, her vision blurred before focusing on the steel bars in front of her. She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, wanting nothing more then to lie back down and sleep. Things blurred in and out and she rubbed her eyes.  
"Koro," she whispered, coughing at her scratchy throat. It felt raw like she had been screaming. She received an answer but not from her brother, a metallic hiss followed by a low grumble. Laila looked up into red eyes of a dark shadow that peered angrily down at her. She tried to keep her fear down but she gasped and drew back, curling into the corner of the small cage.  
The robot moved back, disinterested in the child and wheeled over to a table that held a figure against his will. Laila gasped again, it was her brother who was thrashing against the metal restraints that held him down. Blood ran like rivulets from his injured wrists, the metal biting into him. He didn't seem to care, he struggled continuously, growling angry elven curses. In his eyes shone anger and fear, they glowed strangely bright in the dim room.  
The elven girl jumped to her feet and rushed to the end of the cage. "Koro," she cried. She stretched out a hand through the bars, silver tears appearing on her alabaster skin. "What are you doing to him?!?! Let him go!"  
"I don't think so little elf," a raspy voice answered her from behind another robot. The metal man moved, revealing Neolar. Beside him lay a metal tray carrying all sorts of surgical tools; scalpels and clamps and not so surgical tools, such as a large saw and an hammer. Beside that on another table that was moved closer, lay an array of strange looking metal in the shape of body parts and organs.  
"You should be proud of your brother, he's making history by becoming the first robot with living flesh."  
Koro had stopped struggling. He panted heavily, his chest heaving with each breath. His hands were now slick with blood as he tried to slip his wrists from the restraints. Sweat glistened on his face, mixing with the tears that slid from his eyes. He was scared, confused, betrayed. He could hear his sister sobbing for him, the rattling of the bars as she shook them, trying to free herself form the small prison.  
"Lle uuvanimo!," Koro spat in elven.   
Neolar slammed his hand down on the table next to the boy's head. "What would you know of a monster?!?! You know nothing." His mouth curled into a snarl.  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" The tiny whisper brought the man's gaze to Laila who still gripped the bars in her hands.   
Neolar shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Be silent," he commanded.  
"Why do shun your kin?"  
"I said be quiet!," the man yelled, the glass beakers near him vibrating their colored liquid.  
The elven child flinched at the tone but didn't back down. "Please, do not do this," she pleaded. "Let us go my elven brother."  
"Shut up!," Neolar shouted. "I am not an elf!" The man stumbled to the cage, hitting the bars with his fists. Laila back up swiftly. "I was never an elf! Your people know nothing! They are fools!"  
Laila closed her eyes. "Your soul is sad, I can feel your pain."  
"You know nothing of pain little one." Neolar turned back to Koro who was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, the blood from his wounds pooled into little puddles on the floor. The creature moved to the comatose boy, picking up a scalpel as he passed by the table with the medical tools on it.   
"No!," Laila screamed, rushing back to the bars. She reached a hand through, brushing against Neolar's robes.  
Koro's eyes fluttered open to see the blade of the scalpel hovering mere inches from his face. He didn't have the energy to react to anything and his head lolled to the side, catching his twin grasping onto the gray robes of the man who called himself Neolar.  
"Take me instead," the elven girl begged.   
Neolar jerked his robes from the girls grasp and spun around, brandishing the scalpel like a weapon. "Don't ever touch me!," he hissed then smirked. "I don't want you, I know you elven woman aren't as strong as the males."  
"If you wont take me as a replacement, then make me a machine like my brother," the silver haired girl cried.  
"No," Koro whispered raggedly. "Laila..." He trailed off, his voice gone.  
Tears shone on the girls eyes and she flicked them back and forth between her brother and Neolar. "I freely give my life to you, I will not leave my brothers side," her voice caught in her throat and she let out a chocked sob and slid to her knees, her hands clutching the bars tightly. "I will not leave him."  
Neolar unconsciously rocked back and forth, obviously disturbed by the sign of so much affection. "You," he replied in disbelief. "You would give your life to Aku?"  
Laila didn't lift her head. "I hate that monster," her words clear despite the emotions that shook her tiny frame. "I wish him dead but if he will keep me with my brother then I will...I will regretfully serve under him." A bitterness rose in the elven girl and she closed her eyes. The tears were gone, she longer shook with sobs. Every fiber in her body screamed, shouted, yelled at her to take back the words she had said. A chilling calmness came over her being, her soul felt strangely at peace though her heart beat sadly, slowing as if it had given up on life.  
Koro silently screamed against his sisters words. His whole body suddenly felt numb and though he tried, he could not will his body to move or his voice to speak. His mind grew fuzzy, his vision hazy, he could feel his blood and tears mingling together. A detached part of him wondered why there was so much blood around him when only his wrists were injured but even they didn't hurt, yet he could feel the warm stickiness of his life flow from them with every heartbeat. And every time his heat beat he felt it grow sluggish as if it was tired till finally it stopped beating all together.  
Ooo cliff hanger... kinda, heh... um... more's on the way mellonamin ^_^ Namaarie! ... Have to stop speaking elvish, have to stop speaking elvish, have to stop speaking elvish... _ 


	4. Chapter 4

Kitto Wasuranai

Disclaimer: Nope don't own SJ, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone 

Warnings: New charas, violence, little blood

Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side

Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.

*Notes* First story in the Children's series

Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights when I run low on souls... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! o_O;;;;

'blah blah' - indicating thought

~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory

Light filtered through his closed eyes, mercilessly tearing them open. A brilliant light hit him full force but he didn't flinch at the brightness. He continually stared at the light, distinguishing the shape of a dirty light bulb hanging over his head. Suddenly the light was pushed away by a withered hand and the face of a stranger filled his vision.

"You're finally awake, how do you feel?" Stringy yellow hair floated in his vision, giving the thin face a melancholy ethereal appearance.

"Fine." The simple answer was dull and monotone, like a machine.

"Good, good. Now if you will sit up." The face disappeared and moved around the boy. "I can check some things."

The boy obeyed the command without any hesitation. He swung his bare legs over the edge of the metal table he sat on, his posture ridged, his hands resting at his sides. He was aware he was unclothed but but felt no embarrassment. He calmly waited, staring straight ahead while the man who wandered around the dark room, every once in a while coming within his sight of vision.

Again, another light appeared in his face, in the shape of a pen. The carrier of the voice held the penlight in one of his eyes, while peering closely at it. He was so close, the boy could see the swirls of white and yellow of his eyes. The pupils were clouded with cataracts, blending with the pale colors of the iris. His entire body looked as through he was diseased, sick and yet the very idea didn't bother the boy.

"Good, good," the man murmured, switching to his other eye. "Pupils dilate normally, though your iris has changed color, hmm, no matter that couldn't be helped." The man leaned back. "Now, follow this light with your eyes." The boy obeyed. "Ah good!" Again the man disappeared and reappeared with materiel in his hands. "Put this on and remain standing till I get back to you."

The boy jumped off the table and obediently put the clothing on. He slid the dark green tunic over his shoulders, tying it around his waist, it hung to his knees, allowing movement. Next there were dark leather wrist guards and he too slipped them on , tightening them so they held snugly from his thin wrists to the middle of his forearm. A last curious addition were white strips of materiel that were several yards in length. He took them in hand and stared at them, his brain whirling to come to a conclusion to what to use for them.

He shifted his feet, causing him to step on a sharp piece of metal, slicing into him. Undaunted he removed the forgiven object buried in his foot and wrapped one of the strips of material around his foot, covering the bleeding wound and wrapped it around his ankle, forming a brace and bandage. He paused, looking over his precise work and grabbed the other strip of white, repeating the same actions. He straightened and smoothed his tunic before tucking his hands behind his back, once again standing ridged.

He kept his eyes in front of him but his ears picked up all sorts of sounds, even the tiniest of movements. The flames along the wall were slowly dying, they barely lit the room, if it were not for the light bulb hanging above him, attached to a generator. He listened to the soft breath of someone beside him, they moved off of a table, sliding against the metal, bare feet touching the ground, hair moving slightly.

"Put these on," he heard the man say to the other person. He heard the sound of cloth against skin, moving the same way he did, silently and with precise movements.

"Now children," the man said, standing in front of the boy and other person. "Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

The boy didn't have an answer. It was as if his mind was wiped clean, but there was still something there, hidden and locked away. Every time he reached for it, a bright blinding pain seared through his head and he retreated.

"I remember falling water." The other person was a girl by the tone her voice. "No," she sounded unsure of herself ."Red tears."

"Red tears?," the man asked incredulously. "What else?"

"My... my brother."

"Laila," the boy whispered turning his head to see his twin standing beside him. She too looked at him. Her red eyes glowed strangely in the darkened room. They filled with recognition but nothing more.

"Koro," she cried happily reaching out a hand. The boy felt himself move without orders, stretching to touch his sister.

"Stand still!," the man demanded and the two jerked back, standing at attention. The man paced back and forth, his back hunched a little as he talked to himself. "It seems I could not break the bond between them, hmm what to do, what to do. They are alive, powerful, what to do. Maybe, maybe, will the bond strengthen them or break them?"

The strange man straightened finally. "I am Neolar, your creator, you will obey me and your lord and master Aku."

The two children bowed their heads. "Yes sir," the replied simultaneously.

Neolar staggered to a nearby wall, taking down a few things that hung on it. "You will be equipped with weapons. Nothing high tech, those things break so easily. For you boy, two broad swords." He handed Koro two swords, the blades long and curved, the handle made out of hard wood, bound in black leather. He then gave him a strange looking sheath that could strapped to the back to hold the swords.

"And you girl, a simple bow and quiver arrows laced with a deadly narcotic to immobilize your victim." Laila slipped the leather quiver over her shoulder, adjusting it so it fit correctly. She looked over the gleaming black wood of the bow, it was cold looking but was warm to the touch. She raised it and pulled back on the string, it took little strength to do so.

Koro slid one of the swords into the sheath of his back, while he held the other. He gave a few smooth movements of the sword, feeling the weight of it. It wasn't heavy at all, like a feather. Satisfied with learning of his weapon he placed the sword with the other one on his back.

Neolar smiled briefly, pleased with his creations. "Follow me now, your master awaits you."

~+~+~+~+~

Neolar hurried like a limping fox towards a room filled with orange and red flames. The twins followed closely, remaining side by side. Neither one spoke though they watched each other. Koro noticed the girl wore almost the identical clothing save for the tunic being a dark blue. Her red eyes glowing strangely beneath her silver bangs, her hair long and undone, hanging to her knees, it looked like it was matted with something red. 

Laila turned her head, silently questioning her brothers look. Realizing he was staring at her hair she brought it forward, combing the knots out with her fingers before weaving it into a somewhat braid. She had tucked her bow next to her quiver in order to do so, it almost dragged on the ground, revealing just how tiny and small she was.

The elven boy tried to think past the orders given to them, but it hurt every time, like being struck sharply. He gave up for the time being as the trio entered the large palace like room. Koro stared at the flames that didn't move, and wondered if he should be afraid but there was nothing.

The elven girl stared wide eyed at the fire that raged in front of her. Crimson and coral suspended in time, looming menacingly over the child, like gnarled fingers. Neolar paused before a large gaping mouth filled with darkness. He peered down into it, paling at the sharp drop into oblivion. 

The ground vibrated under their feet, the sound of a herd running, the world shook. In the blink of an eye, a black figure rose before them, towering over the trio in a threatening manner. His ebony gaze foreboding, flickering flames, glaring. His jade lips turned up ever so slightly into a scowl revealing the vampirestic teeth, gleaming. 

Neolar bowed swiftly, his body twitching again, when moments before he seemed perfectly normal. Koro felt his body move by itself, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head, bringing a hand to touch his forehead. The movement felt to so familiar, so real but again nothing more then darkness. Laila stared at the beast that turned it's glaring eyes to her. Something about him made her stomach hurt, her body finally forcing her to kneel before the demon.

"My lord Aku," Neolar said, lifting his head. "I have done as you requested. Kneeling before you are the greatest mercenaries one could ever have. I have built them to your specific plans. I know they are young but they learn quickly and are as agile as the Samurai, if not more."

Aku remained silent as he suppressed his size to human height, settling himself upon his thrown chair, edged with scarlet flames. His smaller form did nothing to quell the dark power that oozed from him. He brought a gaunt hand up, stroking his beard as he looked over the twins. Neither one rose from their spot, their eyes glued to the ground.

The demon frowned and Neolar quickly said, "Perhaps a demonstration of their fighting skills. They have been given only the best data of warfare, even the Samurai's moves. All have been collected and logged into their brains. They only need a command and they will do as you will."

Aku smirked. "Show me then, show me your master creations."

Neolar bowed then turned to the twins. "Rise," he demanded. The elven children obediently rose to their feet. "Present to your lord what you can do, prove your skills to him."

Koro nodded his head and faced his sister who did the same. They stared at each other, neither one moving. The boy's mind wanted to say no, this isn't right but it was as if he was in a box, unable to do anything while his mind ran freely. 

Laila's hands tightened into fists, her mind whirling to find the correct answer for what she should do. It's was like she was on the outside of herself, watching helplessly as her body reacted. The elven girl charged the boy suddenly, running swiftly like the wind. Koro then turned and ran from the girl, racing towards a flame. 

The boy at the last minute instead of careening into the surface, jumped, using his body's momentum to run up the structure and back flip over his sister who skidded to a stop. He twisted his body in mid air, landing on his feet, facing Laila. He barely hit the ground, when a leg swung at his head. He blocked with his forearm, grabbing the girl's leg and twisted it, sending his other half spiraling through the air.

Laila landed on the ground hard, rolling to the left as her brother crashed his knee where her head would have been. She jumped to her feet, blocking another attack to her face with crossed arms, the impact of the hit making her bare feet slid backwards. She gracefully, like the dancing wind avoided the many swinging fists and legs with ease, her body swaying to an unheard music. The elven girl ducked another attack, back flipping. Laila flipped across the ground, every time catching a glimpse of her brother running after her. She landed in a crouching position, swinging her leg out in an arch intending to sweep the boy off his feet but he wasn't there.

Koro reached for his broad swords strapped to his back in mid jump. As if time stood still, he watched as he fell back to earth, his sister swinging her bow from her back and notch an arrow with surprising speed. She pulled back and aimed, but he was already on top of her. She released the arrow. 

It was sliced neatly down the middle, falling harmlessly to the ground. She notched another, ducking a swing of the blade. She fired again, barely missing the boy's head. He lunged with one sword, while swinging the other. Laila clutched her bow in both hands and waited for her brother to strike. When he did, she hooked his hand in her bow and twisted it, hauling her brother over her back. He landed, regaining balance and was grazed across the cheek with the end of Laila's bow as he evaded it.

The elven girl reached for another arrow, sliding into splits to avoid losing her head and released the shaft. The red feathered rod ricochet off the gleaming blade of Koro's sword, through the curving horns of the watching demon, bounced off a flame and back at Laila as she stood, missing her by a hairs breath. Silver threads floated lazily in front of her vision where the arrow had grazed her hair. 

Koro lowered both his swords, resting them against his thigh. He slowly took a breath and let it out, his bangs swaying over his crimson eyes. They glowed oddly, as if they flexed with each heartbeat. His sister brushed her braid over her shoulder and at the same time reaching for one more arrow. She positioned it swiftly and definitely, but didn't raise it. 

Again they faced off. Watching from the outside of their bodies. In a flash, they charged one another, Koro heaved a sword above his head, Laila raised her bow, pulling back on the string, her braided hair trailing behind her like a tail.

"Stop!"

The twins skidded to a halt, turning to the voice. Aku had risen to his feet at the almost near decapitation and glared at the children. His eyes brightened, glowing like white coals of fire, they hummed with an awesome power and he clapped. He clapped as though he had just finished watching a play.

He stepped down from his thrown chair and stood before the two who dropped to their knees respectfully. Neolar bowed and moved a few steps back to allow the demon to circle the children. "I have seen great strength in their race before, elven?"

"Yes my lord," the yellow man replied, averting his eyes.

"Ah," Aku circled again, standing before the twins. He reached down and touched each child on their head. " They are completely under control." He then turned his cold gaze to Neolar. "You are elven, are you not?" The dark figure ran his fingers through the fine silver hair of the children.

The man lowered his head. "I was, but no longer."

"That's right, they turned on you for not being pure of blood. Ha, even in the most noblest races there is diversion." Aku whirled around and sank back into his thrown chair, he tapped his fingertips together in silence. "They are powerful, strong in body and mind... perhaps too much mind. The boy is easy to control, his anger is great. The girl may be a burden, but she is naive, we may be able to use it against her. I am pleased with your work Neolar, you have done well my faithful servant."

Neolar shifted from foot to foot again. "I live only to serve you master."

Aku smiled, revealing the tips of his animalistic teeth. "Come forward children." Koro and Laila stood and slipped their weapons back into their proper place. With a wave of his hand, flames parted and a mirror appeared. The reflection revealed a dark haired man in white robes. He carried a sheathed sword on his side. 

"This is the one known as Samurai Jack," Aku spat the name. "This is whom you shall spill blood from. Bring me back the head of the Samurai staked on his magical sword." The demon laughed, the darkness echoing throughout his black kingdom. It reverberated through the halls and followed the elven twins, as they ran through them and into the sunlight. They crossed mountains, sand dunes, forests and plains, until they came upon the trail of the one known as Samurai Jack.

Whew, lots of fighting, I am quite pleased with it ^^ Hope it pleases you all too... Side note, if there was anyone dissapointed for lack of 'experment' I wanted to keep my rating to PG-13... I might do flashbacks... Oh that'll test the PG-13 limit ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

Kitto Wasuranai  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own SJ, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone Warnings: New charas, violence, blood Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. *Notes* First story in the Children's series Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights when I run low on souls... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! o_O;;;; 'blah blah' - indicating thought ~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
The man strolled peacefully through the open field. The long blades of grass tickled his sandaled feet and bare legs. A light breeze blew lazily through the warm air. Jewel colored butterflies and dragonflies floated and buzzed playfully throughout the flowers that were every color of the rainbow. A tiny chestnut colored rabbit stood on top of a rock, sniffing the air, taking off to vanish down its burrow.   
  
The Samurai slowed, taking his time through the field, watching a flock of geese in the shape of a V fly overhead. They honked mournfully to one another, changing directions, rising with the wind, going wherever the wind took them. He watched the formation disappear beyond the emerald treetop of the woods in front of him. He smiled; everything was so serene, perfect to take a short rest before continuing on his journey.  
  
The rabbit that had departed down its hole, remerged followed by another, then smaller rabbits. They took off through the field, disappearing out of sight. A moment later, a herd of deer galloped from the trees, running in all direction barely missing running into the man, heading in the same direction as the rabbits. Jack scratched his head and ducked wildly as a crow came barrelling out of the trees, it screeched loudly, taking for the sky, right into the same flock of geese that had passed by. They broke formation as the crow flew through them, they honked angrily at the disturber but kept going.  
  
The Japanese man's hand hovered instinctively over his sheathed sword at his waist and tensed, listening. Something scared the animals. It took only a moment to smell it. Fire. It was acid smelling, coming from the direction of the fleeing animals. A small cloud of smoke rose into the air, followed by loud burst of gunfire and screaming.  
  
Jack was off, running towards the sounds. He dashed around a large brush, ducking under a low branch, unsheathing his katana. He spotted a clearing through the trees and made his way to it. The stench of burning wood and flesh was overpowering, bringing tears to the man's eyes. More screams urged him to move faster.  
  
He burst through the last bit of brush and skidded to a stop. He couldn't believe the dismay before him. Men, woman and children lay dead, strewn along the forest floor. Their life drained and pooled around their bodies. The fallen women looked as though they had tried to save the children by using their bodies as shields but unfortunately their small frame wasn't much against the attacks. The men, dropped dead as they attacked and defended their smoldering village. What was left of the wooden houses lay in piles of scarred and twisted wreckage. He could still see designs etched into the wood in the shapes of nature.   
  
The intricate burning designs were crushed under heavy metal feet. Red eyes glowered behind metal masks. The robots had a basic humanoid body, dressed as the familiar bounty hunter. They carried weapons of mass destruction. They spread like a virus, not paying attention to the lone Samurai, it was if they were looking specifically for the unarmed individuals.  
  
The warrior gripped the wooden handle of his sword tightly in his hands, enough to make them bleed. His sad expression turning into a dark grimace, anger flared within his soul. He raised his katana and with a war cry raced towards the nearest droid. The metal man barely had the time to look up before his vision split. Black blood oozed from the halved skull as the figure slumped forward but the Samurai was already to the next hunter.  
  
He dodged the flying bullets with ease, slicing through the enemy like butter. The body sparked and cackled before exploding, sending waves of stinging sparks on the man. He ignored the slight pain, his eyes narrowing in antipathy. To destroy the innocent, it tore at him. He jumped over a hunter, slashing through metal. Midnight bloodstained the earth, mingling with the bright red.  
  
A barrage of bullets rained down on him, slicing his arms and legs. The dark crimson soaked his clothing but he gave no attention to his small wounds. He dove for cover though there was none and came up before the one was firing. Jack raised his katana, severing the arms from the robotic man. They and his gun clanged to the ground, his head following. One by one, he removed them from his presence still there were so many, as if every one he destroyed, two more were right there.  
  
He was caught up in the moment that he almost missed the flash of silver in the hazy light. He ducked an attack, rendering another enemy out of commission with his sword. He watched the tiny child sprint across the open land, a bow in her hands. She reached for a wooden arrow from her quiver and notched it against the string of her weapon and pulled it back with great strength. She let it fly, the red feathers whistling angrily through the air as it met it appointed target. The metal man growled, his eyes dimming as he blindly reached for the arrow embedded in the back of his head.   
  
The child was off again, taking down another robot swiftly and precisely. Her long silver hair braided, swinging behind her like a tail. She evaded an attack, graceful like a cat, she hooked the end of her bow around the man's foot, sending him off balance. Before he could righten himself, the girl jumped on top of him, an arrow already waiting. She back flipped off the metal man just as it exploded and crouched low, her own blood colored eyes searching for any more danger. Her tiny leaf shaped ears must have picked something up for she took off like the wind, disappearing behind a collapsing house.   
  
Another figure leapt into the Samurai's vision, a boy this time. He swung his two broad swords like a madman, mowing down the bounty hunters in front of him. He spun them in his tiny hands, shifting from left to right till there was nothing left for him to destroy. His short silver hair whirling as he turned at one last robotic figure sneaking up on him. His crimson eyes narrowed and using the swords in a giant scissor action, decapitated the hunter. He turned, facing the Samurai, taking a step back as if he didn't notice him till now. His silent eyes scrutinizing everything of him before a shout made him turn again, running to the aid of a woman who was being chased by two robots.  
  
The girl appeared again before him, dashing through the doorway of the burning building she disappeared to. It collapsed just as she made her way through the doorframe. A burning beam hit her on the shoulder and she tumbled, rolling, carrying something wrapped in a blanket. Uprighting she looked at the bundle in her arms and Jack could hear the wailing of an infant. Pulling the child closer to her, she jumped back when three hunters rushed to her, raising their guns.  
  
The Japanese man knew she did not have enough time to set the child down, draw forth her bow or run. She was trapped between the burning rubble and the coming threat. He took his katana in both hands again and raced to the aid of the child. She turned her head at his approach, her scarlet eyes wide and deep. She backed even further to the orange and red flames that rose from the crumbled home, almost catching her dark tunic on fire.  
  
Jack slashed through the men easily, their attention on the child in front of them. Black blood swept along the ground, towards the child who took another step back as if she didn't want her bare feet to touch their essence. She ducked around the Samurai, running again to a woman who had appeared at the entrance of the only housing that had not been set on fire. She placed the crying baby in the woman's arms.  
  
"Nornoro, kara an i Tel'Ranaemyn! Lye nauva kwar sen!" the foreign words cascaded into a single note of delicateness. The melodies of the words were soothing, though they spoke great volumes of worry and sacrifice. The woman nodded her head and cradling the child to her, she took off running through the burning buildings. But before she could make it to safety her body was flung to the ground by the impact of a giant sword. The woman cried once, a haunting tone before the life was gone from her.  
  
The child whirled around to see what had become of the woman, her eyes narrowed but little emotion showed. She grabbed her bow from her back and raised it, reaching for an arrow. Jack could almost see the surprise when her hands grasped nothing but thin air, she was out of arrows. She spun on her heels, ducking a hunter's bowie knife and jammed the end of her boy into the metal man's eye. It sparked and the creature bellowed, swinging his knife. A line of red appeared on the girl's cheek, little droplets sliding down her pale skin. There was no reaction to the pain as she struggled for dominance over the knife. The bounty hunter won and kicked the girl away from him sending her flying. She skidded along the dirt and curled into a ball as if that last punch did her in.  
  
Jack wasted no time as he dashed in front of the girl, raising his katana. Sunlight glinted off the metal blade as it slashed through the air. The warrior ducked the exploding pieces of the remains of the hunter and dropped to a knee at the child's side, sheathing his sword. He rolled her to her back, pushing back her bangs to get a better look at her face. She was unconscious by the looks of it. Without haste, he picked the child in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder, he raced towards the forest's safety. There didn't seem to be anymore metallic enemy, for non chased him.  
  
Jack dodged brush and trees at a quick pace. 'There is no one left to save,' he thought. He immediately thought of the young boy, not knowing what became of him. He would go back for him after he found a safe place for the girl. He pushed through a small bush, making thin welts appear on his bare ankles by the thorns. A stick snapped behind and Jack whirled around, almost skidding to a stop, his hand reaching for his sheathed katana.   
  
His dark eyes scanned the forest, every nerve in his body tingling. Someone was there. His breath came out shaky, his heart pounding in his chest. The girl stirred against him, lifting her head, causing a distraction as the Japanese man turned his head. He almost missed the flash of light and he dropped the girl unintentionally as a large sword swung at his head. Jack blocked, dropping to a crouching position, he swung his leg out in arc, sweeping the attacker of its feet.  
  
He jumped back, standing over the girl as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. He raised his katana, the blade sideways at his eye level. His dark gaze widened in surprise to see the young boy standing before him. Rage burned in his scarlet eyes, narrowing at him.   
  
"Move away from her," the boy growled in the language of the world. "Or I will kill you."  
  
"Wait child, you misunderstand," Jack lowered his sword to his side, raising a hand in front of him. "I mean you no-" he was cut off by the boy rushing towards him, bringing his own sword up. The warrior dodged the attack, pushing the boy back with his own.  
  
"Please child," Jack said again. "I am not the enemy. I am a friend."  
  
The boy paused in his attack, his scarlet gaze accusing. He raised his large sword into an attack position.  
  
"Do not harm him brother," came the girl's soft voice. She stood on steady legs and moved around the Samurai to stand beside the boy. "He saved me from the metal creatures." She pressed a hand lightly on the blade, careful of the sharp edge. He slipped her bow and quiver from his back and handed it her. The boy then yielded his weapon and slipped it back into a sheath on his back. He kept his gaze the man, crimson eyes watching like a hawk. The girl stood slightly behind the boy; her brother, tilting her head, her odd colored eyes moving across him, searching.   
  
Jack returned their gaze with one of curiosity and wariness. They may have looked like mere children to him but they were not at all childish when they came to their weapons. They moved like the wind without fear or concern for the enemy and seemed to lack sympathy for the weak. The warrior slid his katana back into it's own sheath at his side and closed his eyes. If any had escaped, they would not return to the ruins of the village or to the children. Dark eyes reopened. The children, did they not have anyone to come back for them?  
  
"Where is your family?," he asked gently.  
  
The two exchanged glances and the girl lowered her head. "We have none."  
  
Again Jack closed his eyes. There seemed to be a sadness they carried, a burden of something that he could not place at the moment. He could not leave them, even though by what he had seen, he was certain they would not fall into trouble they were still children.  
  
"There is... no one left," he said, trying to keep his anger from flaring. Aku. "My name is Jack, I am a friend."  
  
"I am Laila," the girl spoke up, pressing a hand to her heart. "And this is Koro." The boy remained silent, his blood colored eyes glaring at the samurai. She too dropped back in silence and Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"I am honoured to met such young warriors." He bowed, hoping to help lighten the darkness around them. "It would also honour me if you would accompany me to the next town." The red eyes never wavered. "Perhaps I can find a place where you can stay, someone to take care of you."  
  
The twins glanced at each other, as if they spoke silently and Laila lowered her head while Koro finally spoke. "Yes, we will follow you... Jack."  
  
....Hey... who remembers me? *Crickets chirp* I thought so, I lost my motivation to write... but it's back... and here I am *Bows* I plan to finish this charming little story and continue on... for I love to writer Samurai Jack rawr! 


End file.
